Soul Mates
by Rainbowc
Summary: Atem is a vampire. He thinks Yugi is his Hikari. Yami is Atem's brother and save Yugi. After saving Yugi from Atem, Atem finds his Hikari. Heba Yugi's older brother. Not going to tell more. Read and find out. O Yeah I adopt this story so all credit goes to Athena-dona. Hope everyone enjoys the story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or this story until chapter 9. From the prologue until chapter 9 that is owned by Athena-dona who isn't going to end the story…**

**Hope everyone will enjoy it. Love u all. AND please review. Please please please. You can give flames will help to write better. **

Prologue

Dark mist swirled in the dimly lit street. It was looking for something. SOMEONE. It was ordered to find the light. The mist swirled violently in annoyance. The light was hard to find. All the mist knew was that its master's light was in a place called Domino City. The mist was shimmered with pleasure as it saw a boy walking towards it. The boy had a striking resemblance to the mist's master. The master had said there would be a striking resemblance. Now all the mist had to do is take the boy back to its master. But unfortunately for the mist its master had ordered that the light was not to be taking against his will. It wouldn't be fair to the light its master said. The mist hissed in frustration. This would be harder than the mist originally thought.

Chapter 1

Yugi walked down the narrow dimly lit street, a grocery bag swinging by his side. He close his rare amethyste-colored eyes and sighed in relief as he saw his house in the distance. He shook his head in surprise, his elaborate tri-colour hair shaking violently. No bullies had come to pommel his small frail body yet that night. "Hey Runt!" a gruff voice said. Yugi stopped walking. 'Great…' he thought. He opened his eyes as recognized the voice. Ushio. The biggest bully in the whole school. Yugi sighed and turned around to face the big bully, poised to run at any moment. He sighed again. The last thing he needed is some black and blue decorated on his face. The he froze. Did he hear something? He could've sworn he'd heard a hiss. 'No.' he thought. 'Just my imagination.' He refocused on the bid brute that had almost caught up to him. He turned around and started to run. "Get back here Runt!" Ushio yelled. Yugi grinned as he saw the big brute lag behind. That was an advantage of begin small. You run faster. He turned his head around to focus on the front when he saw a very unusual sight. A dark swirling mist. It swirled around his house. He stopped suddenly. It seems to be moving around him. He heard Ushio's curses behind him and decided to keep running even though the mist was creeping him out, He burst into the mist. It seemed to be parting for him. He stopped when he heard Ushio. He stopped when he heard Ushio scream in pain. He turned around. The mist was… attacking Ushio! Yugi shook his head in confusion. What was going on? Mists don't attack people! Even if they are creepy… He shuddered. 'Am I next?' he wondered. Ushio screamed again and ran back the way he had come. Yugi started backing towards his front door when the mist moved towards the door. Yugi tried to reach out and open the door but the mist blocked him. Yugi made a confused face. 'How can a mist block me?' I should be able to reach my hand through.' He wondered. Then he felt a chilling sensation on his arm. He looked at his arm, the one in the mist, and gasped. The mist was caressing it gently. He tried to yank his arm back but the mist held on to it, refusing to let go. Yugi shook with fear as the strange mist crawled up his arm and wrapped around his neck. 'What's happening?' he asked silently. Then he heard it. A contend purr. ' Where'd it come from?' He looked around and saw no one. He felt the mist moving again. It started to wrap around his stomach and his other arm. Yugi felt the panic rise. 'What is happening?' he screamed in his mind. Then the purr again. He was confused. Where was that purr coming from?' Then it hit him. It was coming from… the mist! He was very confused now. How could mist purr? It didn't make sense to Yugi. The mist began to move down his legs keeping him stuck in place. Yugi began to struggle. He wanted free! If only the mist would leave. The mist tightened its grip and hissed. Yugi stopped struggling. The mist released its grip a little hissing gently. Yugi realized that the mist wasn't gonna let go of Yugi. " Why?" he whimpered. "Why do you want me?" The mist hissed gently and all Yugi saw was black.

Chapter 2

The mist hissed angrily at the unconscious boy in its grip. It didn't want to do that but it had no choice. The boy started struggling and the mist couldn't let that happen. The mist shimmered with a sigh. The mist needed to bring the boy back to its master. But the mist couldn't say that the boy had to be knock out. The mist shimmered again. Oh well. The mist begin to use its magical energies to transport it and the boy to its master. Poof! With the poof the mist and Yugi were gone.

Yugi opened his eye only to find himself in a dark room on a large bed. He sat up shocked. 'Were am I?' he thought. He looked around. The interior of the room was simple. A round mirror on the wall, a large wardrobe in the right corner, a simple vanity in the left corner, a fancy end table with a candle on it was right next to his bed, and there was a small desk with a padded chair that was against the wall right next to the elaborate door. Yugi noticed that he had a soft cloth shirt on and silk pants. 'When did I get these?' he mused as he absently felt the material of his shirt. The door open suddenly shocking Yugi. Who or what was coming in? A maid with blond hair and green eyes walked in carrying a small bowl of water and hand towel. She smiled when she saw him up. "Good morning sir." Was all she said before she walked over and set the bowel on the end table. "Wait, Good morning?" Yugi said. " Yes sir. It's 8:30 right now." Yugi was shocked. "How long was I asleep?" he asked. The maid made a thoughtful face as she grabbed the hand towel and dipped the towel in the water. "About eleven hours." She said. "When you were brought in at about 9pm you were unconscious. My master ordered that you be changed and put in bed. He looked worried and mad at the same time." Yugi gasped. "All night? I was here all night?" he said loudly, close to yelling. The maid cringed at his voice but nodded all the same. Yugi began to flip out. "But I need to get home! My grandpa will be worried about me!" The maid tried to calm him down but it didn't work. The door open again. Yugi stopped flipping out when the maid made a face that seemed respectful and scared at the same time. " What's wrong?" he asked. The he saw what she was looking at and gasped. A man was standing in the doorway. " He looks almost exactly like me.' Yugi thought. The man only had minor differences in his appearance. His star-shaped hair had blonde streaks in some of the spikes while Yugi's only had the blonde bangs that curled around his face somewhat. The man's hair also had crimson tips instead of purple tips. But the most noticeable difference were the eyes. The man's eyes were a deep crimson instead of an amethyst purple. The man was wearing a sleeveless leather shirt and skin-tight leather pants. The man looked at Yugi sitting on the bed then made a stern face at the maid. Then he spoke. "Is something wrong Kaitlyn?" he asked the maid. He had a baritone voice. Yugi, to be honest with himself, liked it. The maid called Kaitlyn nodded her head. "Yes sir." She replied. The man narrowed his eyes. "And that is?" he said impatiently. Kaitlyn said "The boy is worried about his grandpa, Sir. He is worried about how worried his grandpa is most likely about him. Yugi glared at the maid. "I'm not a boy you know! I have a name!" he said. She said " I know that, silly. But I don't know it so what else was I supposed to call you?" Yugi thought that Kaitlyn had a very playful attitude. "My name's Yugi." He hissed at her. She smiled and said to the man. "Yugi's worried about his grandpa, sir. What are you going to do?" Yugi made a shocked face. Why did she asked the man what he was gonna do about Yugi? The man looked important but he couldn't be more than a butler on his break or something. The man said to Kaitlyn "I'm not going to do anything yet Kaitlyn. Now please go back to work." Kaitlyn nodded then stood up and bowed. She walked past the man quickly. The man turned to Yugi, his crimson eyes flashing. "You're worried about your grandfather?" he asked addressing Yugi for the first time. Yugi shifted uncomfortably under the man's unnerving stare. He nodded. The man sighed. "I should have figured you had family." He said. Yugi was confused but try to hide it. The way that the man said that sounded like he was hoping Yugi didn't have family and wished that he didn't. The man noticed Yugi's confusion. "Why are you so confused Yugi?" Yugi blinked. The man was perceptive. The man asked Yugi again "Why are you so confused Yugi?" Yugi sighed but answered anyway. "Why do you sound like you wished I didn't have family?" Yugi was slightly unnerved. The man's stare felt like it was examining his soul. The man answered "I'm not sure I want to answer that yet." Yugi tilted his head slightly to the left. "Why?" he asked. The man closed his eyes and shook his head. "Not now Yugi." He said. , impatience creeping into his voice. Yugi notice the impatience but he still had one question for the man. "Sir," he said. The man looked at Yugi again with the unnerving gaze. The man asked "Yes? What is it Yugi?" Yugi said "What's your name sir? I don't know it yet you know mine?" The man smiled warmly, his crimson eyes glowing. "My name is Yami."

Chapter 3

"Yami?" the small teen asked. "That means darkness right?" Yami nodded. "" And yours mean 'games' correct?" Yugi blussed a light pink and ducked his head. Yami smirked. 'Gosh he's cute! I can see why Mr…'he thought . "Umm sir? Yugi said startling Yami out of his thoughts. Yami flashed a smile. "Yes Yugi?" Yugi blush went red. "Umm why did Kaitlyn seem so scared of you yet so respectful?" Yami smiled then began to chuckle. "You can't figure it out game boy?" Yami said teasing him. Yugi's blush went an even darker red and he nodded. Yami smiled. "Heh, boy I am the master of the house." He said. Yugi's eyes widened. "You are? I mean you look like you could've been a guest or someone important in the household but…. Yugi trailed off. Yami smiled and turned around. He walked toward the doorway. When he reach it he turned slightly and motioned for Yugi to follow him. He then turned back towards the door and walked out. Yugi sat on the bed wondering whether or not to follow Yami. He decided he probably should considering he was a guest and it would be rude not too. He swung the covers off him and got out of bed. He walked over to the door and collapsed. He fell to the ground. He fell to the ground. "Oof!" he said. "Well that hurt." He raised his head and first he saw legs clothed in dark blue leather then when he looked up higher he say Yami's worried paled features and star-shaped tri-coloured hair. "Are you alright Yugi?" Yami asked holding out a pale hand. Yugi nodded his head and took the hand offered to him. "I'm fine sir." Yami pulled Yugi up. Yugi stood there on shaky legs. Yami's brow furrowed. "Yugi," he said. Yugi looked up. Yami smiled gently. "Would you like me to carry you?" Yami asked. Yugi's eyes widened a bit then shrunk back to normal size, which is still rather large. "I'm fine sir." Yami frowned and looked up and down the young teen. "Please call me Yami." He murmured. Yugi blinked. "Uh o-oaky. " Yugi said shakily. He tried to stand up straighter but end up collapsing again. "Darn it." He muttered when he fell. Yami laughed again and pick the teen up bridal-style. Yugi squeaked and held on tight to Yami's neck. Yami laughed again. "You don't need to freak out Yugi. I'm not going to drop you." Yugi relaxed his grip a little bit. He secretly looked at Yami's face. He saw that Yami had a serious look on his strong, pale handsome face. Yugi blushed a light pink at the thought. Yami, unfortunately for Yugi, saw Yugi staring at him and he also saw the blush. He smirked. "Like what you see Little One?" Yugi blushed a darker pink and ducked his head. "I'm not little!" he said. Yami laughed. "You are to me Little One." Yugi glared. Yami laughed again and walked into a room on the left side of the long wooden hallway. Yami set Yugi down in a chair and walked over to the other side of the room. Yugi looked around. The room was rather small and had two other chairs around a small, grey table, a large cage and an aquarium looking thing with the creepy mist form before in it! Yugi gasped. Yami was standing next to the aquarium thing glaring daggers at it when he heard Yugi gasped. He turned around to see Yugi shaking with fear. He turned back to the mist glared at hit one more time and turned back to Yugi and walked towards him. Yugi shook with fear when he saw Yami walking towards him. He shrunk back in his chair and cover his head when Yami reach out to touch him. He felt Yami's hand gently caress his face. Yugi stiffened. "Little One, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. The mist belongs to an enemy of mine who, for some reason wants you. We stopped the mist on its way back to its master to help you." Yami explained, still caressing Yugi's face. Yugi looked up to Yami. "H-how do I know I can trust you? For all I know it could be visa-versa!" Yami frowned and back away. "You make a good point there Yugi." He sighed. "I'll take you back to your room and leave you alone." He pick Yugi up bridal-style once more and began to walk out of the room glaring daggers at the mist, which in turn hissed at him. Yami turned and walked back out into the hall. He began to walk down the hall towards Yugi's bedroom. Yugi tucked Yami's leather shirt. Yami looked down at him, a sad smile on his handsome features. "Yes Yugi?" He said sadly. Yugi gulped. "Ummm Yami…can I go home soon?" Yami's smile disappeared. He sighed. "Yugi the problem is that you'd be in danger if you went home now. My enemy is after you for reasons I am unsure of and you're only safe in this house until we deal with him." Yugi sighed. "So I'm stuck here?" he asked. Yami nodded the sadness etched onto his face. "If I could send you home safety I would but I can't." Yugi nodded then he yawned. Yami smiled. "Little One, are you tired?" Yugi shook his head but yawned again, his eyes beginning to droop. Yami smiled and continued to walk. Yugi soon found himself asleep in Yami's strong arms.

Chapter 4

Yugi awoke to hear a woman screaming. He opened his amethyst eyes to see his dimly lit room. He sat up only to be pushed down again gently. "Hey!' he said. Then he was suddenly shushed. "Be quiet Little One!" He looked up at the person on top of him. "Yami?" he whispered. The person nodded. "I need you to be quite and stay here, ok Little One?" Yugi nodded. Yami got up off of quiet. There was noise outside his room. It sounded like voices. He sat up. The door to his room opened and a bright light shone in. Yugi squinted and covered his eyes. He felt himself begin grabbed roughly and thrown over someone's shoulder. He let out a gasp. "Shut up pipsqueak!" a gruff voice said. HE felt a soft material begin put over his eyes. 'A blindfold.' He thought. He immediately began to struggle. "Stop struggling kid!" the same voice said. But Yugi refused to be captured again so he continued to struggle. "Boss he's not stopping!" the same voice said again. A baritone voice spoke "Give him to me." The voice sounded like a more sinister version of Yami's baritone voice. Yugi felt himself begin handed to someone else. He continued to struggle until he felt a tongue lick his neck and the baritone voice hiss in his ear. "Hikari-mine you will stop struggling or else…" Yugi felt sharp teeth brush against his neck. Yugi gulped and become still. 'A vampire! he thought. The vampire purred. "Good… good little Hikari-mine…"Yugi felt another lick on his neck. He shivered. The vampire chuckled darkly. "We have my Hikari. Let's go." Yugi heart raced. 'No...No…nononono! I don't want to be taken again! Especially not by a vampire!' "Stop right there, Atem!" said a voice. Yugi instantly recognized it as Yami's. He cheered inwardly. 'Yami will help me.' He thought. 'Or at least I hope he will.' The vampire holding him hissed. "He's mine Yami! And you know it!" Yugi felt the vampire's arms tighten around his middle possessively. Yugi began to struggle again. The vampire hissed once more and brushed his teeth on Yugi's neck. Yugi stopped struggling. Yugi shivered when he felt the tongue on his neck again. "Let Yugi go Atem!" The vampire, which Yugi identified as Atem hissed. "Never Yami! Never!" Yugi shivered at the possessiveness in the vampire's voice. "I'm not yours you creep!" Yugi spat at Atem. Yami laughed. "I don't think Yugi like you very much Atem… Not that I blame him though…" Atem's arms went limp. Yugi broke free and tore off the blindfold. He then saw Atem. He gasped. Atem looked exactly like Yami other than he had mocha coloured skin and blood red eyes. He was also wearing black leather pants and a black leather shirt. Yugi backed away from Atem only to find himself in someone else's strong arms. He immediately began to struggle. "Little One! It's me!" he heard Yami say. Yugi immediately relaxed and turned around in Yami's arms then threw his arms around Yami's neck. He felt Yami's arms wrap around him middle gently and pick him up. Yugi began to cry on Yami's shoulder. He heard Yami growled at Atem. "Get out of my house now Atem. I don't want you or your goons…" He paused. Yugi figured he was probably glaring at them. "In my house bugging me or my guests!" He held Yugi tighter. Atem hissed. "Fine… but I WILL get my hikaris!" There was a rush of air and then there was silence. Yugi looked up from Yami's shoulder. Atem and his goons were gone. He felt Yami stroke his back comfortingly. He sighed and relaxed into the stroke. He felt Yami shift him so he was in his arms bridal-style. Yugi looked up at Yami who was looking down at him. "Are you okay Little One?" he asked. Yugi nodded and buried his face into Yami's dark blue leather shirt. Yami started walking. Yugi sighed removed his face from Yami's shirt. "How did you know that guy Yami?" he asked. Yami sighed. "That was who I was telling you about earlier." Yugi cocked his head in a cute manner. "Atem is your enemy?" Yami nodded. "He's a vampire. And I'm a vampire hunter as well as telepath." Yugi nodded in understanding. "That makes sense. But what does he wants with me? And why did he keep calling me his light?" Yami sighed. "Atem has what is called a 'Soul Mate' a person's light or dark side of themselves. He believes his Soul Mate is you. Fortunately for you he's not. But unfortunately for you he thinks you are so he'll be after you till his real Soul Mate else catches his eyes. Yugi growled in frustration. "So I'm still stuck here?" Yami nodded. "Sorry…" Yugi shrugged. "Not your fault. But wait… do humans have those Soul Mate thingies?" Yami stiffened and stop walking. He looked down at Yugi. "Why would you think that?" Yugi blinked. "Ummm well I've heard about people finding their soul mates and staying married for the rest of their entire life." He said. Yami nodded. "Yes it's true." He answered slowly. Yugi still had one more question. "Um Yami?" You said you are a telepath. Does that mean you can read my mind and talk to me in my mind?" Yami blinked. "Umm yes I can read your mind but I can't talk to anyone except my soul mate." Yugi gasped. "That's so cool that you can do that! I wish I could do that…" Yami laughed. "Believe me… sometimes you wish you couldn't do that Yugi." Yugi shrugged. "I don't care…" Yami laughed and continue walking. "Yugi. I'm going to have a servant sleep in your room tonight. Is that ok?" Yugi shivered and buried his head into Yami's shirt again. "No.. I'd rather sleep with you." Yami blushed lightly. "Um… uh… Are you sure?" Yugi nodded, his face still in Yami's shirt. "I feel saver with you." Yami looked at the boy in his arms. "Alright then little one." He made a sharp turn into another doorway and walked down a shorter hallway leading to a large wooden double doors. He pushed one open and walked in. He felt Yugi shifted in his arms trying to get comfortable. "Little One do you want the bed." Yugi shrugged. "I don't care Yami. I just want to sleep right now." Yugi yawned and fell asleep in Yami's arms. Yami sighed. 'Well I don't know what I'm going to do now. It would be awkward for both of us to sleep in the bed together, but there isn't much choice. He sighed again and set the teen down on the bed and threw the blankets over him. He then walked into his private bathroom and changed in to his sleepwear, a blue t-shirt and some blue boxers. He then snuck back into his room to find Yugi sitting up in bed shivering. Yami sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the bed and laid down, taking the boy with him. Yugi yawned and snuggled into Yami's chest and promptly fell asleep. Yami sighed. 'Well at least he's warmed up to me somewhat… I think he's rather cute… Who knows maybe he's my soul mate instead of Atem's...'he thought before he too fell asleep.

Chapter 5

Yugi woke feeling very warm. He instinctively snuggled into the warmth. He yawned and open his amethyst eyes to see pale arms wrapped around him. He blushed when he realized it was Yami's arms. He sat up, causing Yami to groan and shift in complaint. He looked around and saw that he was not in his room. He was sitting on a rather large bed with red covers. He saw that there was a large wardrobe right next to double doors and a small wooden bedside table, as well as two big fluffy chairs next to a short coffee table. He saw that he was obviously in Yami's room. 'What happened? How did I get in here?' he thought. The he remember the night before. He remembered that he asked Yami If he could sleep with him, which the vampire hunter said yes too. Yugi blushed. Yami was shifting again. Yugi looked back at the pale man. Yugi watch as Yami's crimson eyes slowly open and look at him. Recognition, fear and embarrassment flooded them. Yugi felt Yami's arms unwind themselves from their place around his torso. He barley stopped himself from whining in complaint. He saw Yami blush in embarrassment. " Um… uh… sorry Yugi…" Yami stuttered. Yugi put a finger on Yami's lips making the blush deepen. Yugi felt his heart flutter. 'Why am I enjoying making Yami blush? Why am I so…' his amethyst eye scanning a very flushed, but darn handsome, Yami. '…attracted to him?' he finished his thought, not noticing the probing of his mind. "Yugi… I'm sorry…" Yami mutterd, the blush now gone. Yugi shook his head. " I don't mind." He admitted making Yami perk up. " To be honest it felt rather comforting." He said. Yami grinned. To Yugi the grin almost looked seducing. He mentally kicked himself. 'Yeah right Yugi. Like Yami would EVER flirt with you…' "It did?" Yami whispered. Yugi nodded. Yami smiled again and re-wrapped his arms around Yugi's torso again, making Yugi blush. Yami held him tightly. Yugi just relaxed into the hold. They sat there like that for a while. "I was worried about you Little One." Yami suddenly whispered into Yugi's ear. Yugi jumped at the sound. Yugi blushed when he felt Yami's warm breath on his ear and neck. "W-why?" he felt his heart picking up pace. Yami leaned in a bit closer to Yugi's face making the small teen blush even more. "Cause I care Little One. Why else would I worry?" Yugi felt Yami's breath on his face. He shivered. 'Oh gods…' He thought. 'IS Yami FLIRTING with me?' He blushed even darker than before. He looked at Yami's smirking face. 'If he is… then it's working…' he thought. "Yugi…" Yami muttered while tracing Yugi's jawline. Yugi looked up at Yami his face dark red. "Yugi… do you like me? Like as in like like?" Yami asked. Yugi's breath hitched. " I…um…uh…uh" he began to stutter but was silenced by a soft, gentle, chaste kiss on the lips from Yami. He was sure he felt his heart stop.

Yami smirked at the blushing teen in his arms. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then." He said. Yugi nodded. "Good." He said and pulled the teen closer to himself. He released Yugi's waist, making Yugi whine in complaint, and grabbed Yugi's arms. He moved his hands up the pale arms seducing. Yugi moaned at the movement. Yami smirked and moved his hand over Yugi's shoulder and cupped the Little One's face, forcing the shivering teen to look at him. Yami smirked and put one hand behind Yugi's head and one under, his chin. Yugi gulped. Yami smirked and then kissed the boy whom he had liked since he had first arrived. Yugi's lips were so soft and sweet tasting. He closed his eyes in bliss. Yugi was so addicting! He brushed his tongue on the bottom part of Yugi's lips. He heard Yugi gasp and the lips opened slightly. He immediately stuck his tongue into the warm, foreign cavern. He began to explore Yugi's mouth. His tongue slowly grazed over Yugi's teeth and gums lovingly, savouring the sweet addicting taste Yugi had. (As well as he moans of bliss Yugi had been making) He teen moved on the lick the roof of Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned deeply which Yami swallowed hungrily. 'The roof must be a sensitive spot' he thought. He then filed that info away and turned his attention to the shy little muscle at the back of Yugi's mouth. He began to stroke it softly with his own tongue. The other tongue shrank away shyly. Yami growled in displeasure and the tongue returned shyly to its previous position only to be glomped by Yami's tongue. Yami caressed and stroked the shy tongue happily. Finally Yugi's tongue began to stroke back gently. Yami purred. He had wanted Yugi to do this. The two tongues stroke each other for a while until Yami pulled back and invited Yugi to come into his mouth. Yugi's tongue shyly and slowly entered his mouth. It began to gently stroke Yami's teeth and his mouth. Yami felt a moan breeze from his throat. Yugi obviously got braver cause he then licked the top of Yami's mouth (the action made him moan in pleasure) and then began to stroke Yami's now dormant tongue. Yami moaned in bliss as Yugi stroke his tongue with his own. Yugi then suddenly pulled back his tongue back into his mouth and broke the kiss. Yami sat there panting, confused. He looked at the panting teen in his lap. "Why did you stop?" he whispered breathless. Yugi blushed. Yami smirked. "Awww you look so cute when you blush!" he said. /I wish he could be mine../ he thought. Yugi gasped. "Y-you do?" he asked. Yami looked at him weird. "I do what?" he asked confused. Yugi looked at him weirdly. " Didn't you just say you wish I could be yours?" Yami's face lit up. "You heard my thoughts!" he said joyfully. Yugi looked at him quizzically. "I did?" he asked. "Yes you did! Do you know what this means?" Yami exclaimed. Yugi shook his head. "It means you're my Soul Mate!" he said excitedly.

Chapter 6

Yugi stared at him. "What?" he said in disbelief. Yami rolled his crimson eyes. "Your my soul mate, Little One." Yugi gasped. "But how do you know?" Yugi asked, obviously forgetting what Yami told him earlier. Yami smiled. "Yuuuugi!" he whined, pretending to be hurt. "Did you forgot what I told you earlier?" Yugi blinked. Yami figured that meant 'yes, no go on' and smirked. "I said I was telepathic. I also told you that I can't talk to anyone in their mind except my Soul Mate." Yugi gasped when he understood. "And I heard your thoughts so that means I obviously am your Soul Mate!" Yugi threw his arms around Yami and Squealed happily. Yami peeled Yugi off him and gave him a quick peak on the lips. "Yes... my feelings exactly Aibou." He purred. Yugi blushed. "Aibou? Partner?" He said, surprised at the new nickname. /Yes Little One… You're My aibou now./ Yami's voice entered Yugi's mind. Yugi jumped. "How can I do that?" he asked. Yami smiled and kissed his new partner and lover. /Just talk in your mind and direct it at me. There's a link between us now, so we should be able to feel each other's feelings and sense where the other person is and when the other is in danger/ Yugi smiled. \That is so cool!\ He said through the link. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi deeply, his hand stroking the younger teen's back. /You're so perfect Aibou…. I don't deserve you as my light/ Yugi sighed into the kiss contently. \You're even more perfect. I don't deserve you as my dark\ They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes lovingly as they laid down and began to fall asleep, both of them thinking the same thing /\I love you/\

Chapter 7

Atem fumed. He saw the two kissing and talking to each other with love in their eyes. He then heard Yami exclaim, "It means your my Soul Mate!" Atem gaped. 'But Yugi's mine!' he thought. Then he heard Yami's explanation. 'Oh…that makes sense…' he thought. 'But then…where's my SOUL MATE…?' he wondered. As he watched the two new lovers lay down and try to fall asleep, he saw a servant who looked EXATCLY like Yugi, but with bronze skin walk, in silently. Atem gaped at the boy. He was beautiful. Atem smirked to himself. The boy was HIS. He knew it. 'I'll take him now…' he thought and snuck up behind the boy.

Heba looked around and saw his master and his guest on the bed half asleep. Actually the guest was asleep and his master was holding him and running a hand through his guest's tri-coloured hair. Heba decided that he should probably leave so he started towards the door when his master spoke one word: "Stay" Heba halted. He turned back towards his master and bowed his head in respect. "Come here Heba," His master said, and Heba obeyed. Atem stared at Yami. He saw the boy and Yami exchange a few words, during which the boy paled and blushed. When Yami was done he waved the boy away. While he did so he glanced in Atem's direction, his eyes slightly glowing. Atem knew Yami saw him. Atem then averted his gaze to watch the boy leave. When the boy left Yami sighed making Yugi's bangs move in the process. "You want him, don't you Atem?" he said as Atem stepped out of the shadows. "Yes I do." He said simply. "I figured. You may take him if you wish. He knows already." Yami said. Atem stared at Yami surprised. Yami laughed making Yugi whine and shift so that he was ,lying next to Yami, instead of on top of him. Yami played with one of Yugi's bangs. "I've known that Heba was your Soul Mate for quite a while now. If you want to meet him he should be back soon. " As if on cue Heba walked back in. He looked between Yami and Atem, his violet-eyes glittering with confusion. Atem stared intently at the boy, examining every inch of him. The boy squirmed under the vampire's intense, examining gaze. Yami chuckled at the scene making Yugi wake up. "Mmm…Yami what's so funny?" he said as he opend his amethyst eyes. He sat up and Yami sat up with him. Yugi looked around the room until he saw Atem. He shivered and huddled against Yami. Atem sighed sadly. Yami stroked Yugi's back gently then turned to Heba. "Are you going to go Heba?" Yugi looked at Heba, confusion was in his eyes which quickly change to understand. Heba looked back at his doppelganger. "I'll go with him." He said softly. Yami looked at Atem who nodded. "Alright then." He said. Yugi sighed and snuggled into Yami's chest quickly falling asleep again. Yami waved goodbye to Heba and laid back down, taking the sleeping Yugi with him. Heba turned to the waiting vampire. "I'm ready." He said. Atem nodded and grabbed the boy, pulling him close. There was a rush of air and they were gone.

Yami opened one of his eyes. "Good luck with my brother, Heba." He said before falling asleep.

Chapter 8

Heba felt himself begin pulled into the vampire's embrace. He blushed lightly at the touch and closed his eyes. Heba felt a rush of air, then Atem's grip tighten on him when the wind pick up speed. [Be very still Heba, I don't want to lose you] Heba gasped. There was a gentleish baritone voice in his head. 'But how?' he thought. He heard a dark chuckle in his mind. [You are surprised Hikari-mine?] He slowly began to open his eyes but closed then quickly when he heard Atem hissed warningly. [Now, now. Don't be doing that Hikari-mine?] Heba was wondering who was speaking in his head. [Hikari-mine...] the voice sounded hurt. [You don't recognize my voice?] Heba then realized that Atem was speaking in his head. He mentally face-palmed earning chuckle from Atem inside his head. Heba mentally glared at the vampire, knowing he'd feel it. He felt false innocence in his mind. [What did I do Hikari-mine?] Atem said innocently. Heba growled, annoyed. He heard Atem chuckled again. Surprisingly, it was not in his head that time. Instead it was right next to his ear. "You can open your eyes now, Hikari-mine." Atem whispered in his ear. Heba opened his eyes and gasped. He was standing on a balcony in Atem's arms. He looked out in the distance. There were mountain peaks all around and a pine forest surrounding the house. He tried to turn to look at the house but Atem wouldn't let him. "Um… can I looked at the house?" He asked Atem. "Why?" Atem asked. Heba blinked. "Cause I want to?" Atem chuckled "No… you can't" He said in an amused voice. Heba pouted. "Why?" he asked. Atem chuckled. "Close your eyes, Hikari." Heba blinked but did so. He felt a rush of air again. "Atem?" he tried to asked but a rush of air entered his mouth cutting him off. [Yes Hikari-mine?] Atem's voice said as he entered Heba's mind. {Um… Where are we going?} he asked. Atem chuckled again. [To my home. Why do you asked?] Heba mentally blink. {I thought we were at your house.} Atem laughed. [No, no, no. That was a balcony in Yami's house] he said. {Oh..} he said. Atem chuckled and exited Heba's mind. As Heba just sat there thinking., 'Do I even like him?, the wind died down. "Alright Hikari-mine. You may open your eyes now." He heard Atem whisper in his ear. Heba did and saw he was sitting on Atem's lap on a large bed with black covers. Heba looked around the room. He noticed it was basically the same as Yami's room. He blinked. He then felt Atem shift so he was straddling Atem while he was laying down on the bed underneath him. Heba blinked. Atem's face had a look saying 'I dare you to do it.' Heba blushed. "Um… what are you doing sir?" he asked. Atem smirked. "Kiss me. I know you want too." He said simply. Heba blushed furiously. "I…um..uh…I" he stutterd. Atem sighed and put one tan hand on the back of Heba's head. "Come on little Hikari-mine… do it…" he said. Heba blushed and shook his head. Atem closed his blood-colored eyes. "I'll wait them." He said then he just laid there holding Heba in place by the waist. Heba continued blushing." Um…uh...I…uh…" he stutterd. Atem opened one eye. "Yes Hikari-mine?" he said. "Um… uh… um… you can kiss me if you want…" he said blushing. His face must looked like a tomato by then. Atem smirked and the hand on the back of his head pushed his head down. Heba felt his lips collide with Atem's. His violet eyes widened at the feel of Atem's lips. They were soft and moist. Atem tasted spicy he noted. It tasted like… cinnamon, he decided. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. He nearly whined when Atem released him and let him sit up. (Atem sat up too). He looked at Atem's tan face. Atem's blood-red eyes were lidded and glowed with contentment, love and lust. "You taste SO good Hikari-mine." He commented seductively. Heba blushed. "Um… uh… you do too…" he said quickly covered his face in embarrassment. He felt Atem hands moving and grip his own, pulling them from his face. He looked at Atem who smirked and suddenly pulled his face forward so that their foreheads were touching. "I do? Well then would you like another taste Hikari-mine?" He said in a seductive voice. Heba blushed furiously and tried to pull away but Atem held him in a tight grip. "Well…?" he purred. Heba continued to blush, but nodded his head. 'Oh gods... I'm insane.' He thought. Atem smirk grew and he pulled Heba into another kiss. Heba relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes. They quickly flew open when he felt a tongue brush on the bottom part of his lips. He gasped.

Atem smirked when he heard the gasp. Heba's lips opened slightly. He plunged his tongue into Heba's mouth. He moved his tongue around Heba's mouth exploring every inch of his Hikari's sweet tasting mouth. He heard Heba moan when he licked the roof of Heba's mouth. The vampire swallowed the moan hungrily. He then went for the tongue in the back of Heba's mouth. He began to caress it gently, prompting Heba to return the favour. Heba began to shyly return the motion Atem was making in his own tongue. Atem purred. Just what he wanted the boy to do. Heba suddenly began to press back on the vampires tongue, starting a tongue war. The vampire smirk and returned the pushed on his tongue. Atem easily won the battle. And he began to stroke and cares the tongue again. Heba moaned back. Atem smirk and pulled his tongue back into his own mouth. [Well Hikari-mine, are you going to begin to explore?] he asked Heba. He began to stroke Heba's back with his hand unconsciously. Heba moaned at the touch. After what seems like an eternity Heba finally pushed his tongue into Atem's mouth. Atem felt a moan breezed from his throat when Heba brushed his tongue on the sensitive part of his mouth. He let the boy explore his mouth, every nook and cranny. He moaned in pleasure when the boy began to stroke his tongue. Without realizing he began to pull the boy's shirt off. Heba squeaked and broke the kiss. Atem looked at Heba curiously. The boy was blushing like crazy. "What's wrong Hikari-mine?" he asked. Heba looked at him with a flushed face. "Please don't…" he said while panting. Atem blinked. "Don't what?" he asked. Heba flinched. "Pull my shirt off…" he said. Atem frowned. "Why not Hikari-mine?" he asked. Heba shrank back. Atem realized that somebody must have hurt his Hikari sexually. "Who did it?" he growled in anger. Heba flinched at the sound. "Pardon?" he asked. Atem growled again. "Who hurt you?" Heba blinked then shivered. He pressed his shivering body again Atem. "M-my… father…" he said.

Chapter 9

Atem growled, his blood-red eyes glowing with rage. "I'm going to kill him." He began to stand up, but Heba pushed him down. "No! Please don't!" He said. Atem looked at him confused. "Why not? He hurt you! That's unforgivable!" Heba looked down. "H-he may have hurt me, but he's taking care of my little brother still… at least that I know of… so I can't let you kill him! I can't take that change!" he shouted. Atem's eyes softened. "Your brother? What is his name?" he asked. He had a sneaking suspicion of who and where Heba's brother is. Heba looked at Atem. "My brother's name is Yugi. Why? " Atem smiled warmly. "Heba I know where your brother is. And I promise it is not with your father." Heba gasped and gripped Atem's arms tightly. "You do? Where? Where is he? Can you take me to him?" he said excitedly. Atem laughed. "Hikari-mine…you've already found him!" Heba blinked in confusion. "I have? How?" he asked. Atem smirked and said. "Your brother is Yami's guest. He beautiful violet eyes widened. He gaped at Atem. "H-he is?" Atem smiled and nodded. Heba's face fell. "And to think I didn't know…" Atem put a finger under Heba's chin and gently pushed it up. He looked at Heba's crestfallen face. "Hikari-mine… we can still visit if I can convince Yami to let me in." He told Heba. Heba perk up. "R-really?" he said. "We can?" Atem nodded. "Yay!" Heba said and he immediately hugged Atem tightly. "Oof!" A little tight Hikari-mine." He said. Heba blushed and let go. "Sorry Atem…" Atem chuckled and hugged his hikari. Heba smiled at the touch and hugged back. "Hikari-mine…" Atem suddenly whispered huskily in Heba's ear. Heba jumped at the sound. "Y-yes?" he said. "I want you. May I take you?" he said lustfully. Heba blushed again. "I…uh…I'd prefer if you don't…" Atem nodded in understanding. "Alright Hikari-mine. I'll wait, but…" He paused. "But…?" Heba prompted. Atem smirked and moved his mouth down to Heba's neck. "I don't know long I can last…" he said before placing his lips on Heba's neck and began to suck and nip gently. Heba moaned at the motion. When Atem was satisfied he pulled away and smirked at the red-purple mark that was beginning to form. The hickey showed everyone who saw it Heba was HIS. No one's else. He start to lick the mark gently. Heba moaned again. "Oh…Oh…" he moaned. Atem smirked and continued licking. "Hikari-mine is Mine. No one else's. Right?" he said. Heba moaned and nodded. "Good…" Atem said and moved his mouth to the other side of Heba's neck. He lowered his mouth to make another hickey but Heba suddenly moved to where Heba's was in position to do so. Atem looked at him in shock. Heba smirked. "I think I deserve a turn don't you?" Atem shock quickly disappeared. He smirked as well. "No, I don't actually." Heba made a confused looked. Atem then used his supernatural speed and flipped then again. Heba was shocked to find himself on the bottom. "H-how?" he asked. Atem smirked. "Vampire." Heba blinked. "Oh… right…" Atem moved his lips down towards Heba's neck and began to suck and nip at it. Heba moaned and gripped Atem's shoulders tightly. Atem continued till he felt satisfied. He lifted his mouth from Heba's neck and looked at his Hikari's face. The innocent violet eyes were lidded and Heba was panting. Atem smirked when Heba suddenly yawned. "Tired Hikari-mine?" Heba shook his head. "No…" he muttered tiredly. Atem stole another kiss and laid down next to him. "Sleep Hikari-mine…"Heba yawned cutely and snuggled into Atem. Atem purred happily. Soon they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo everyone. Well from this chapter forth will be my own work. Hope everyone enjoy it.  
>DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN YUGIOH o yeah the first part of the plot is owned by Athena-dona that will be chapter one. I am only building on her idee.<strong>

"Aibou, it is time to wake up." Yami woke his little lover up. "Mmmm…. Hallo Yami." Yugi woke up, and nuzzled Yami's neck with his noise.

"Hallo Little One. Having fun?" Yami asked him with a smirked. "Yes Yami. It is fun." Yami just pulled him onto his lap. "MMM, wonder if you are ticklish." Yugi tried to get out of Yami's lap when he said that.

"I will take that as a yes." He started to tickle Yugi. Yugi just burst out laughing and struggled to get away from the tickling fingers. After a while. Yugi began to beg for mercy. Yami continued for a while. He then pulled Yugi up a little and then start to kiss him.

They both got entrance in their kiss when Yami slipped one hand under Yugi's shirt. The boy under him froze. And then pulled away. Yami immediately saw the frighten look in his eyes. "Aibou, are you alright?" He asked him softly. Yugi just nodded. "I see fear in your eyes. Why?" Yami asked him softly.

".." "Yugi what is bothering you?" He pulled the boy onto his lap. "M-m-my f-f-f-father r-r-rape m-me." Yugi stutter out. Yami saw red when he heard that.

"Aibou, I will never do anything against your wishes alright?" Yami told him. He gently hug the younger teen and planted small kisses all over his face.

"Heba, are you ready to go see your brother?" Atem asked him. Heba was awake for the last two hours and was trying to wake him up for half an hour. Atem never realised that his Soul Mate is so hipper. Heba has been bouncing around the room.

Heba jumped on him in a tight hug. "Yes, I'm ready." He said happily. Atem teleported them back to Yami's house. This time, at the front door. He knocked.

Yami looked slightly irritated at the door, but went to open it anyway. "Atem, what are you doing here?" Yami asked angrily. "Heba wanted to see his brother, baby brother." Atem told him with a smirked.

"What Heba has a brother?" Yami asked confused. "Yes, Yugi is Heba's younger brother. " Atem told him.

**Okay that is just that for now. Will update soon again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is another chapter hope you will enjoy it.  
>Disclaimer: DON'T OWN<strong>

Yami just looked a little bit shocked when he heard this. "Yugi here is someone who wants to see you." Yami told him after he invited Atem and Heba into his house. Yugi was still in the room. "Who wants to see me Yami, no one knows I am here except you and Atem?" Yugi asked confused. If Atem wants to see him he was not going out of the room.

"Your older brother wants to see you Yugi." Yami said he was annoyed that Yugi didn't tell him that he had a brother. But when he looked down and saw Yugi's eyes he only saw confusion. "Yami, I don't have a brother. Well not that I know off." Yugi said. Yami sighed and gave him a hug. "Let's just go and hear what they want to say.

Yugi and Yami went back to the living were their guests was waiting. When Yugi saw Atem he moved closer to Yami. Yami saw this and gave him a little bit of a smile like, he wanted to say that he want to say that everything will be alright.

Heba was standing next to Atem. They were holding each other's hands. They looked happy. "You guys might want to explain why Yugi never knew he had a brother…" Yami said. He has placed Yugi on his lap and was gently rubbing his shoulders.

**I know it is short. I really am sorry but, yeah um, please review. I need ideas. If you have any ideas or want to request something you are more than welcome to. Um there is going to be in a later chapter. Well then I think this is chao for now.**


End file.
